Wistful Dreams
by IEatDeadBodys
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and he has changed...Alot. Voldamort sends Draco with a message, things are not always what they seem. Hd slash


**All for you**

**Warning**: this is a **Slash** fanfic (Male/Male pairing) if this thought causes you to projectile vomit then I suggest that you do not read this…Flamers will die a slow death…you have been warned.

**Pairings:** Hp/Dm Gw/Pp Twincest! Yay! And maybe others.

**Rated:** R for sexual and violent content and foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in this story.

**Summary: **It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and he has changed...Alot. Voldamort sends Draco with a message, things are not always what they seem…Evil Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron/ Dark Harry.

**A/n:** Hi! This is my very first fanfic I've ever posted on and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it.

**Chapter one**

_Do I know you?_

Harry Potter sat in the small compartment staring out the window, the leather seats bending a little too comfortably with his form. He was all alone, not having seen Hermione or Ron yet. _'Just as well,' _he thought. He hasn't even heard from them over the summer, not one letter. He'd rather avoid them anyway; he had no time for their stupid reactions to his new appearance. The less contact from his friends the more he had changed, He became a Hard, angry and dark soul.

He let his hair grow out just past his chin, but still messy as always giving him a sexy "Freshly Shagged" look. He had discarded his annoying glasses in place of Magical Correction, and had recently gone shopping at a local muggle shop in London. He wore a long form fitting button up black silk shirt, its callor upturned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows with tight fit black jeans that slightly covered his dragon hide boots.

In one word: He was dashing, and this is how Draco Malfoy first laid eyes on him. The compartment door burst open with ease, Harry did a double take as he laid his eyes on the gorgeous Sliythern. He was absolutely stunning in stylish black slacks and a form fitting silver cashmere turtleneck. He graced Harry with a dazzling smile and sat opposite him.

"I'm sorry," he said in his slightly aristocratic voice, interrupting Harry's thoughts of pouncing on him and shagging him senseless for being so bloody handsome. "Have we met?" Harry grinned devilishly.

"Yes Malfoy, I do believe we have," Draco looked startled at this sudden news, and then it slowly dawned on him. "….Potter? Merlin's ghost potter! You look-"Draco's eyes got wide "well-I mean-what I mean to say is-uh-"

Harry chuckled low in his throat and gave Draco a sexy smirk. "Thanks Malfoy, you look quite nice yourself." Draco blushed then grinned.

"Of course I do potter! When don't I?" Harry laughed at Draco's antics. Then suddenly Draco's face turned serious. "Listen Potter, I-I need to talk to you-I mean away from prying ears and eyes." Harry lifted an eyebrow suddenly curious, was this a trick? "Can you meet me in front of the Sliythern common room at 12:00 Am?" Harry frowned

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Draco looked nervous

"We can speak of it here, but there is something I _must_ tell you." Harry thought for a minute then nodded seeing no harm "good, I'll see you tonight then," he paused for a moment then said "see you….Harry," a blush graced his face as he left giving Harry no time to respond. Harry was in shock as shivers went down his spine at the sound of his name on Draco Malfoy lips.

A half an hour later

The compartment burst open for the second time causing Harry to glance sideways seeing Hermione and Ron holding hands. "Oh," Harry said as a growl started low in his throat "It's just _you."_ He glared at them Hermione frowned and put her hands on her hips "excuse me _potter?_" Harry stood menacingly. "You heard me you filthy little mudblood!" at this Ron's face turned red with anger "Watch what you say Potter!" Harry sneered "and what are you going to do about it weasel?" Hermione held Ron back as she spoke "Oh finely decided to get out of those rags you wore?" a slow sneer spread a crossed her face as she saw the flaming anger in Harry's eyes, the wind seemed to pick up as he said "Shut the fuck up! Both of you! How would you know anything? I haven't had one letter all summer! Not. One. Bloody. Letter!" Hermione grinned at this making Harry all the more furious. "Maybe some of us have lives Potter!" Harry's rage consumed him as the back of his hand connected with Hermione's face "shut up mudblood!" Ron reached for his throat rage engulfing him, Harry caught his arm and twisted it behind his back nearly breaking it and then threw him agents the wall. "You both are dead you filthy excuse for life!" suddenly a voice disrupted Harry's rage.

"Harry?" Harry worried around to face Draco the anger slowly leaving his eyes. Draco looked at the ground where Hermione and Ron lay shocked "nice work Harry, there's a space in my compartment if you want." Harry nodded tired and followed Draco back to his compartment where all of his friends were waiting. A deep voice piped up. "Did you find out about the noise Draco?" Draco sneered at his friend Blaise as he sat down indicating a seat next to him for Harry. "Yeah, Harry just beat the shit out of mudblood and weasel!" Pansy looked at Draco startled

"Harry potter?" Harry grinned cocky

"The one and only," everyone was silent as they took in this new change in Harry. Said boys consciousness went in and out as they conversed in soft voices with Draco. Harry soon was fast asleep on Draco's shoulder a small blush spread on the Sliythern face. Pansy smiled devilishly "Draco? What's going on?" Draco looked at Harry for a moment the said "I don't know what has happened to Harry,"

"Have you told him?" blaise interrupted. Draco shook his head "I plan to tell him tonight at midnight, but I'm sure the dark lord will be please with this-" they all nodded gravely "I guess its not so odd now, He- He's just like his father."

Tbc

So? What did you think? I hope you liked it I worked very hard I will post a new chapter as soon as I get reviews.

Love kisses muah!


End file.
